leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Umbralis/Collection of custom champions
I've been crafting so many custom champions recently, so I thought I'd compile them into one post to avoid spamming the custom champion list with my (cruddy) creations. Also, it would seem that the champion stats beyond Cantene don't want to change to their own values. If you want me to publish those values, I'll try to apply them there and make it look nice. The tab on Rakunai's signature items seems to be broken as well. Both of these errors do not occur in preview, does anyone know how to fix these? Cantene, the Misleading Light is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Cantene throws 3 rings of light in a 60° cone in front of her, dealing magic damage to the first enemy each ring encounters. The middle ring however pierces through enemies, dealing 30% reduced damage for every enemy hit, up to a minimum of 35% of the original damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Cantene summons a pillar of light over a target enemy champion, dealing magic damage and rooting it for a short duration. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Cantene gains bonus movement speed for each of her Balance stacks. This bonus is lost while Aether Blink is on cooldown. |description2 = Cantene blinks to a target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a 30-range area around her. For every allied champion Cantene comes in contact with, she is healed for a small amount. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Cantene sends out a number of light spheres around her in a circle. For the next 15 seconds, Cantene can cast Misdirection again every static 2.5 seconds to blink to one of her spheres. The spheres are otherwise untargetable units. After the effect expires, Cantene detonates all of her spheres, dealing magic damage to all enemies within a 75-range area of each sphere. Enemies hit by multiple explosions take 25% reduced damage from each explosion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} ---- Scramero, Sentinel of the Malebolge is a custom champion in League of Legends. Scramero doesn't have any secondary resources attached to his abilities, and are only limited by cooldowns. Abilities Scramero leaps forwards and slams a 200-radius area with his large claws, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, slowing them by 40% for 1 second. Minions and monsters take 30% reduced damage. * 100 Inferno stacks: Range increased to 500. * 300 Inferno stacks: Slow increased to 65% and duration increased to 1.75 seconds. * 500 Inferno stacks: No longer deals reduced damage to minions and monsters, and enemy champions now take 10% increased damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 300 }} Scramero takes flight, leaping to a target location, dealing physical damage to enemies within the collision radius. Enemies hit are marked with Lethal Sin. If an enemy marked with Lethal Sin is hit with Tear the Sinners, they are stunned instead of slowed. * 100 Inferno stacks: Cooldown reduced by 1 second for every enemy champion hit by the collision. * 300 Inferno stacks: Can be cast again within 3 seconds if an enemy champion was hit by the initial collision. * 500 Inferno stacks: Range increased to 850. |leveling= |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Scramero summons a river of tar and pitch at a target location for 4 seconds. Enemies who stand on the river take physical damage each second and are slowed by 30%. * River of Tar is a vector skillshot. * The slow lasts for 0.25 seconds after leaving the area. * 100 Inferno stacks: Cast range increased to 850. * 300 Inferno stacks: Slow increased to 60%. * 500 Inferno stacks: Damage per tick is doubled. |leveling= |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Scramero summons a Malebranche at the target location. The Malebranche can be controlled by alt-clicking or by reactivating this ability, however it cannot attack this way. The Malebranche will automatically target any enemy Scramero basic attacks. In addition, upon reaching Inferno thresholds, the Malebranche will begin to replicate Scramero's abilities, casting them towards Scramero's initial targeting direction, dealing 50% reduced damage. * 100 Inferno stacks: The Malebranche will replicate Tear the Sinners. * 300 Inferno stacks: The Malebranche will replicate Traverse the Circles. * 500 Inferno stacks: The Malebranche will replicate River of Tar. * 700 Inferno stacks: If Scramero would take lethal damage while the Malebranche is active, the Malebranche will perish in his place, placing Scramero in a stasis for 2 seconds, gaining the health the Malebranche had left upon perishing. This effect cannot occur more than once every 4 minutes. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 600 }} Pets and (basic attacks only). |health= |damage= |damagetype=Physical |range= |armor= |mr= |attackspeed= |movespeed=350 (+10% Movement Speed) |gold=50 gold |exp=0 exp }} ---- Rakunai, the Inferno Beneath the Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Rakunai attempts to reap the enemy target's soul with his next basic attack, ignoring a greater value between a flat amount and a percentage of the target's armor. Killing a unit with Soul Reaver heals Rakunai for 3% of his maximum health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Rakunai summons a pillar of infernal fire to a target location for 6 seconds, dealing magic damage every second in a 150-range area around the pillar and granting vision in a 400-range area around the pillar. Additionally, Rakunai can re-cast the ability to instantly teleport to the pillar's location and extinguish the torch early. * The cooldown of this ability starts when the torch is extinguished, either after the full duration of after Rakunai teleports to it. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} Rakunai extends and swings his scythe in a 110° cone in front of him, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. If Soul Reaver was active at the time of cast, Rakunai consumes the buff to apply the armor penetration from Soul Reaver to all enemy champions hit by Hellfire Reap. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 40/45/50/55/60 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} Rakunai forcibly evokes the power of Ascension within him, gaining bonus health, size and dealing magic damage to all enemy units within a 175-range area around him for 15 seconds. This damage is increased by 1% for every 2% of the hit targets' missing health. During Unjust Ascension, Rakunai's basic abilities gain bonus effects: * Soul Reaver: Targets hit are forced to flee from Rakunai for 1 second. * Hellfire Torch: Rakunai gains 20/35/50 bonus Armor and Magic Resistance while the torch is active. * Hellfire Reap: Slow enemies hit by 40% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Regular= |-|Demon= ;Recipe * Infernal Scythe: Demon * ( ) ** Infernal Scythe ** ** ** |-|Spirit= ;Recipe * Infernal Scythe: Spirit * ( ) ** Infernal Scythe ** ** ** |-|Renekton= : Read the lore before you say anything about the name, please~ ;Recipe * Infernal Scythe: * ( ) ** Infernal Scythe: Demon ** ** ** |-|Nasus= : Read the lore before you say anything about the name, please~ ;Recipe * Infernal Scythe: * ( ) ** Infernal Scythe: Spirit ** ** ** |-|Rakunai= Rakunai's basic abilities restore 5 Health for every enemy unit they hit (5 Health per tick for Infernal Torch and Unjust Ascension). Rakunai's basic attacks restore 8 Mana per hit. This bonus is doubled against enemy champions. Hellfire Reap becomes an AoE point blank-type ability, dealing damage to all enemies around Rakunai. |menu = Attack > Damage Attack > Life Steal Magic > Cooldown Reduction Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 5000g (650g) |sell = 3000g }} ;Recipe * Infernal Scythe: Rakunai * ( ) ** Infernal Scythe: ** ** ** OR * Infernal Scythe: Rakunai * ( ) ** Infernal Scythe: ** ** ** Lore Rakunai is the ageless leader of the Infernals, a long-forgotten tribe that used to reside in a now-collapsed temple beneath the Shurima Desert. He sought to add more and more members to his ranks, either by force or by persuading them, his true goal was to bring about "true ascension" to the world above. When Rakunai felt an extremely powerful wave of magic sweep across the barren lands of Shurima, he knew that his time would come soon. With the major obstacles moved aside from his path, he knew that the now-sand covered Shurima wouldn't be able to resist his attack. Despite the majority of the temple having collapsed as a result of the powerful wave of magic and a grand part of his army having lost their lives as a result, he wouldn't let those trivial matters stand in his way. He gathered his remaining forces and issued an attack on the sand-covered ruins of the Shuriman capital. He only had one target in his sights. Those who survived the sands flowing into the city stood no resistance against Rakunai's assault as he made his way towards the ruins of the glorious temple that once housed the Sun Disc. With the emperor and his magus now out of the way, he knew that the only ones who'd have enough power to stop him were only beings of legend. He'd take the power of Ascension to himself no matter what. As he stood on top of the altar of the Sun Disc with his followers gazing in awe, Rakunai evoked a powerful dark magic. Raising the Sun Disc from the dusty ruins, he attempted to force it to enact Ascension on him. What seemingly didn't seem to work at first, he infused all of his dark magical powers into one spell, and soon enough the Sun Disc forcibly collected the rays of the morning sun. Rakunai waited eagerly for the moment to come, and soon enough, he was enveloped in a golden light shot by the ancient relic. His followers beyond ecstatic, Rakunai felt his own magical power being replaced with the divine powers of the Ascended has his form began to change. As the ritual was about to complete, he released one more forbidden spell. Draining the divine light into his body, he fused it with his own dark powers, causing something that had never been seen before to happen. His Ascended form was not gleaming in gold and glorious, instead clad in deep black armor and wielding a gigantic scythe infused with the power of previous Ascendants. His followers terrified, he warned them not to be alarmed. This was the future that would await the Infernals, and soon they'd subjugate even legends to their will. ---- Neiman, the Winds of the Past is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Neiman conjures a lance of painful wind infused with grief. The lance travels in a straight line, dealing damage to all enemies hit and slowing them by 50% for 1.25 seconds. Additionally, Neiman is healed for an amount for every enemy champion hit by the lance. Neiman can also re-cast the ability, causing him to dash to the lance's current location, causing it to stop. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60/65/70/75/80 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Neiman gains bonus Armor and Magic Resistance for every enemy champion affected by Sorrowful Winds. |description2= Neiman summons a sharp gust of agonizing wind towards the target direction. Enemy champions hit by the gust are awakened to their painful memories, fearing them for a duration, causing them to wander about aimlessly. While feared, any damage that the affected champions would've dealt is negated. The gust also applies Grievous Wounds for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Neiman awakens a trauma in the target's mind, stunning it for a duration. After the stun, the target is startled and is dealt magic damage in a 100-range area around them. Afterwards the original target becomes immune to Chilling Memory's stun for 11 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 50/60/70/80/90 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} As Neiman's anguish grows, his Sorrowful Winds become more powerful and affect a larger area. |description2= Neiman can call forth even more anguish, empowering his Sorrowful Winds even further, dealing physical damage to all enemies inside his Sorrowful Winds every second for up to 10 seconds, continuously draining mana in the process. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 30/40/50 |costtype = mana per second |range = 650 }} Lore Neiman is a man cursed by his own naïvety, now carrying the power of grief and agony within him. Once a man of honour, he now roams the lands of Valoran bringing sadness in his wake. Just as about anyone else in the citystate of Demacia, Neiman once believed that the light would some day conquer all evil and purge the world of injustice. One day, he learned of the existence of an ancient power from a traveller, and ever since thought that that power would assist his home in their battle against evil. Little did he know, that power would be what would cause his own downfall. The Howling Marsh. A place long considered forbidden, he entered it's premises in search for this power. The stench of rotting plants filled the air as cold winds coursed across the deserted swampland. Neiman didn't consider these as obstacles, and instead used the gift of magic he was born with to make his way across the wetlands. As he arrived at an ancient shrine, he felt a chill go down his spine, crawling under his skin. Misfortune would follow those who'd continue on from here. Not heeding the warnings of his own instinct, he pushed forwards, opening the doors to the shrine. A stairway leading down, he forced his shaking legs to continue on. As he lit a torch to light his way, he noticed that the walls of the stairway were becoming even blacker than ever, and an inhuman stench came down from the deepest parts of the shrine. Repulsed, he knew that this was the last warning he'd get to turn back, but he pushed on. As he arrived to the deepest part of the shrine, he finally came to realize what kind of place he had entered. Rotting corpses filled the floor as blood quitely dripped from the ceiling. Horrified, he tried to turn back, but the stairway was no more. He had no choice but to more forwards across the ocean of bodies in his feet. One of the bodies caught his attention, as it seemed to be holding a letter. As he kneeled down to pick up the letter from the hands of the corpse, he noticed an altar just ahead of him. Deciding to read the letter later, he walked up to the altar. Ancient text carved onto it's mossy surface, he took a moment to decipher it's contents. He knew that he had come to the source of the power he sought. Although the altar warned that this power would come with a grave cost, he began to channel the spell inscribed onto the altar. As arcane energies flowed in and out of his body, he felt immense sadness fill his mind in an instant. Something terrible had happened, but he was yet to know what. Soon the spell was finished, and Neiman felt cursed winds flowing around him, waiting for his commands. He wondered if this was the power to purge evil, he remembered the letter. As he opened it, it soon came clear that this power was far from what he had wished for. The letter was once written by a seer who came to the same place to gain more power, but was deemed unworthy by the cursed winds and trapped there for all eternity. As his last words, he left a letter for someone to read if they were to suffer the same fate as he had, as a warning and clarification. Neiman was shocked. The uneasy feeling finally opened up to him. If the letter was to be trusted, his power came with a cost he would've never payed had he known of it. His dearest family was now gone, their souls sold to the devil in exchange for Neiman's new power. As he cursed his naïveté, the winds around him whispered to him, to become an eternal seal to this power, to roam the land, carrying this power so that no one would ever need to try to reach it again. Wiping the tears from his face, he accepted his destiny and set out on a neverending journey, to act as a living seal to the sorrowful winds, forever haunted by his own loss and cursed by the winds to bear the burden of the entire mankind's sorrow and pain. Quotes ;Upon Selection * I am the embodiment of mankind's suffering. ;Attacking * Meaningless slaughter. * Feel my agony. * Partake in mankind's suffering. * Feel true pain. * Suffer the winds' agony. * No one is safe from the winds. ;Movement * You have suffered, I know of it. * You cannot hide your agony, Summoner. * Nothing remains hidden. * I suffer so you can live. * This accursed power shall not be set free. * I carry this curse for mankind's sake. * No god can grant me salvation. ;Upon Using Lance of the Winds' Agony * This is the wind I keep chained! * As mankind suffers, so do the winds! * Suffer. ;Upon Using Past of Tragedy * Never forget your past. * The past is an enemy. * Suffering never ends. ;Upon Toggling On Embrace of the Days Past on * Embrace your past and suffer. * The past is a curse that won't let go! ;Taunt * You too will suffer as I have. * Only death can free you from the sadness. ;Taunting an Enemy... ; * Losing your beloved is only one form of suffering. * You have lost your beloved, too. As have I. ; * Your sadness, I can feel it. Let it all out. * There is no need to hold back your suffering. ; / * Seeing the one you love fall in front of you... truly painful. -To carry on even after such suffering. Admirable. ; * Losing your brother due to your own deeds must be painful. * Locking away your own brother for a good cause didn't seem to work out. * It seems even an Ascended being can feel suffering in their hearts. ;Joke * Sometimes I hope the winds would stop whining. * Being a seal for these winds doesn't mean they can't give you headaches. ---- That's about it. I'm not that good at writing lore fitting for characters' kits (let alone making quotes) but I'm grateful that you stuck around for this long and went through all (hopefully) of my concepts. Remember: as always, the numbers are always subject to change but the concept is key. Category:Custom champions